Clash of the Titans
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: New York is facing their most troubling forces they have ever seen. Hamair Deimos Riddle is ready to destroy the world that had once stolen everything from him. He and his fellow Masters will show the world what they had made them. It was time to destroy. SLASH SR/HP.
1. Chapter 1

**New York is facing their most troubling forces they have ever seen. Hamair Deimos Riddle is ready to destroy the world that had once stolen everything from him. He and his fellow Masters will show the world what they had made them. It was time to destroy. SLASH SR/HP. **

**Hello all! And welcome to my other new story, I do hope you guys like it! This is my first crossover as I am just obsessed with the people with Marvel as I am with Harry Potter. I am eagerly awaiting Avengers: Age of Ultron. The cast has to be **_**sued **_**for how damn sexy they look. **

**The usual bashing, please don't make me repeat it. Oh well, I will. Light and Hermione bashing as well as selective S.H.I.E.L.D agent bashing. Mostly my own OC's though.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of torture, rape and MPreg. Maybe swearing, I think that's it. **

**All works, except for my OC's and plot, belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. **

**xxx**

**Clash Of The Titans**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet The Titans**

_They were wondering down the halls talking loudly amongst each other. They didn't even pay attention to the man standing in the middle of the pathway. He stared at them, and those that saw him flinched back at the sneer on his face. He looked at them as they were beneath him. He looked from side to side before staring down at his hands._

_An eerie green light formed at the tip of his fingers and the ball of his palms. He smiled darkly as he touched the person next to him and they fell down, her companion gasping and reaching for her. When she felt that the life had left her she stared at the man in horror. She followed soon after and soon the entire room noticed that bodies were falling faster then flies. _

_The man cackled madly as he started to spin around the room and feel the panic swirling in the air. He sensed his team members not far from him and smiled again as he thought of their own missions. They had jumped at the opportunity to prove themselves to their masters, and they had been more then happy to finally be free of their students. They had been training for close to ten years and the fresh air would only do them well._

_He could hear screams in the distance and laughed loudly. He could only enjoy the torture they were going through, has he had been tortured for years. He enjoyed their pain, their suffering, and he just loved the joy that coursed down his spine when he saw them in such a state. _

_He hummed as a beautiful woman came to stand next to him and held his hand. She ran her fingers through her ice-blonde hair and her cornflower blue eyes followed the pathetic people around her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes._

''_I am bored Hamair, these people just suck the fun out of everything'' She huffed as the room became more crowded due to the influx of scared citizens entering the room. She growled as a man clung to her arm. ''Don't touch me cretin!'' She hissed as she slammed him away. The man cried out in pain as he was trampled on by the chaotic groups running around them. She sniffed as another stunning woman came towards them. _

_Her curly blonde hair fell in waves down her back and her mercury eyes were vacant as she stepped over the bodies lying on the ground. She hummed as she passed by them, they giggled together and followed after her. She held out her hands and they grabbed on to it, walking in the direction from where they could hear howls, followed by deep chuckles. Their friend was enjoying this far too much, they could tell by his body posture as they walked towards him. His howling only made the people whimper in fear and they saw a few who had soiled themselves._

_One stood out from the rest though, his entire behaviour screamed defiance. He stared at the crazed people before him and refused to be affected. His dark brown hair stuck in every direction, and his hazel eyes sparked with stubbornness, yet he wasn't signalled out. He looked around him and sneered at the idiots that continued to scream and plead for their lives. _

''_I quite like this one, he has some fight in him'' The one named Hamair said in a stage whisper. The other man looked at him and smirked, there was lust in his eyes and they all gaped. _

''_That's because he is no mere human Hamair, he just so happens to be my mate'' He said as he licked his lips and strutted towards the defiant man. He didn't care that they were there on business only. He strutted towards the younger man and pulled him into a passionate kiss, he was rewarded with a moan and smaller hands gripping his strong shoulders. _

''_Do you think they have seen enough'' The one woman asked as she stared at the camera's. She smiled prettily and blew a kiss at the camera, staring back at her sister companion._

''_They've seen enough to know that we are a threat yes. Let's leave, these people are starting to grate on my nerves'' She said as she also looked at the camera, her vacant eyes becoming clear and icy as she sneered openly. ''Let them realise that what happened here was all their fault''_

''_They're stupid my dear, they will never realise'' Someone whispered from behind them. They smiled and turned around, the last four of their group had joined them, meaning that their own missions had been complete. _

_They all smiled darkly before disappearing with a single crack. Only leaving chaos in their wake._

_xxx_

''As you can see that was the last of the footage that we had gathered. We had tried looking for them to see if they had appeared anywhere else, but they had simply vanished'' The man said as he tried to gauge a reaction from his fellow team members. They were all still staring in shock at what they had just witnessed; only one was reading through a file that had been given to them. He was frowning deeply as he read more and more of what the file contained.

''It says here that the only people who had been killed were a child molester cleared of all charges, a man who had been charged with child abuse and a woman who had been taking bribes to keep a child slavery ring a secret. The rest only received minor scrapes and cuts that they had sustained by running into each other''

''That doesn't excuse the fact that people were killed Stark'' The man hissed. He didn't know why he was still here. He had been charged with dealing with the wayward heroes ever since Director Nicholas Fury had died and Phillip Coulson had become the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, but he was too busy leading his own band of idiots to care about the so called 'Avengers Initiative'. He didn't understand how such a band of _losers _could still be considered heroes of New York. He was still reeling over the fact that Thor had declared his brother no longer a super villain and could help them out on their latest case as it seemed _Magic _was actually involved.

''These people deserved to be trampled to death, not a quick painless death they had actually received. God forbid if these people actually broke a nail'' Anthony Stark said as he sneered at the rookie that had been placed before them. He despised that face that this man thought his motives were concealed from them, hell even Steve had noticed that he was a bumbling idiot only there to receive his pay check and not even care about the rest.

''I'm more concerned over the teen they stole'' A soft voice said from the left. Bruce Banner was staring intently at the video footage before him. They were a group of eight, and he had never seen anything like them in all his life. And he was simply_ fascinated_. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, and he could only smirk when the one woman sent a kiss in their direction.

They were all stunningly beautiful, he couldn't deny that. The man who had been spotted on the feed first was hauntingly attractive. With his raven locks and stunning emerald eyes, he was more petite then his team members and his features were that of nobility. S.H.I.E.L.D had only found one thing of known of him, his name 'Hamair'.

The first woman to join him was an Amazonian. She was tall and walked as if she owned the building they were attacking. Her long ice-blonde hair was straight and her cornflower blue eyes stared ahead of her, not paying attention to those around her in the slightest. The other woman was also slight in build, but she moved with a fluidity and grace that season ballerinas would envy. Her blonde hair fell into a mass of curls into just below her waist, while her mercury eyes were vacant and seemed to be as far away from the room as possible.

Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye, chuckled when he saw the group of people flee from the man who never stopped howling. He was the only member of the group of males whose hair was cropped short, as well as having multiple tattoos. His arms and back seemed to be covered in them, and his ocean blue eyes were alight with glee as he stared at the idiots around him.

A beautiful blond man joined them as he stalked past the humans. His own mercury eyes were glaring at those around him, he even hissed in distaste as some of them tried to touch them. He moved closer to the dark skinned man next to him, who openly laughed and tripped a woman who rushed past him. His raven hair wasn't as long as the others, but it did brush past his shoulders. The other dark skinned man behind him actually stepped on the woman and made sure to make it painful for her. His hazel eyes stared at her and then he simply looked away, flicking his long raven hair over his shoulder.

The last man to join them was taller then the rest, but he was lithe. His chocolate brown hair was pulled into a tight braid as his green flecked hazel eyes only had eyes for something they had missed.

''Who is that?'' Their keeper shouted as they all lurched forward in shock. All eyes on the small little girl huddled against the leader. She was smiling at all of them and no one could miss the similarity she shared with the one named Hamair.

''How did we miss that?'' Natasha Romanoff, a beautiful redhead next to Clint, asked as she continued to stare at the scene. It was paused on where before they had all disappeared.

''Her name is Aziza Vega, and she is the reason that we are in this mess'' Someone whispered from behind them.

They all spun around and looked at the unassuming woman that had entered the room. Tony shot up and glared at her, he could feel something wasn't right with her, and that is what was bothering her.

''Avengers, meet Hermione Jane Granger, she will be your liaison from the Magical World, and she will explain everything to you about this situation''

She only sneered at them when she felt the hostility; she was here for one thing and one thing alone. And she was the little girl shown on the screen.

And she wasn't leaving without her this time, not if she could help it.

xxx

Steve was standing near the end of the table, glaring at any woman who dared come close to him. He was tired of all these women and their constant need to throw themselves at him. They knew he had been alone for longer then he could possibly remember, Peggy had been more of a cover then anything else, but that didn't mean he would just sleep with the first girl he could find.

He snorted as he turned towards the insistent tugging on the tux leg Tony had offered to hire for him. He had agreed after he had seen the monstrosity S.H.I.E.L.D had almost forced him to wear. He looked down and the only thing that gave him away was the slight widening of his eyes.

She was the most precious thing he had ever seen. Her hair was a sleek raven, brushing just past her lower back. Her bangs fell heavily across her aristocrat features, but it was her eyes that were unique. Instead of a more traditional colour, it was an unorthodox pure white. She looked up at him and he could only smile as she positively beamed at him.

''Hello Mister!'' She said happily as she held her hand out, he nodded and scoop her into his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her innocent eyes staring at him with wonder. ''My Papa says you are Mr. Captain America! Is that true?'' The hope in her voice made him smile and he brushed away a stray lock from her face.

''Why yes I am, but now we have a problem'' He told her. She pouted prettily and her snow white eyes looked confused. ''You know who I am, but I don't know who you are'' He told her as he felt someone join their conversation. He turned towards them and smiled softly when he saw the most wanted 'criminal' S.H.I.E.L.D had apparently ever seen.

''My name is Aziza Vega Riddle!'' She crowed happily. Her pretty smile only made him laugh again. ''Papa! I got to meet Mr. Captain America!''

''I see that baby, what have I told you about running away while Papa was talking'' He said as he glared at his little girl, but it didn't reach his eyes, and by the way she giggled she knew it as well. Stunning emerald eyes met his own clear blue eyes. He could only gasp as he felt a shiver move down his spine. ''Thank you Mr. Rogers, but I would like my daughter back'' He said as he held his arms out, gasping himself when their fingers brushed as he passed the beautiful girl to her equally attractive father. He smiled at him and he was rewarded with a stunning smile, one that made those clear cut emerald's sparkle.

''You are not who I imagined when Hermione Granger described you Hamair Deimos Riddle'' Steve said, he could see horror flash in those expressive eyes, but he did his best to insure that nothing then innocent curiosity was shown on his face. ''For one, your daughter is an absolute sweetheart. May I steal her from you?'' The laugh he received only made him smirk. ''And two, that video does not do you justice'' His delicious blush only made him smirk like a predator.

''I find that you are not who they say you are either Mr. Rogers'' Hamair said as he tucked his daughters head into the crook of his neck and started to rock her gently. ''Thank you for caring to Aziza, she is not easily taken to others'' He said as he started carding his fingers through her wild locks.

''It was the only thing I loved as Captain America, the children always flocked to me. I could inspire new generations, and I felt honoured that young boys and girls would see me as their Hero'' He said humbly as he scratched the back of his head. He smiled openly when one of the other men joined them.

His pale blond hair was flowing freely down his back while there were a series of small braids and beads tied into his hair at the sides of his head. He had seen one of the other walk around in a similar fashion earlier.

''Hamair this is where you have disappeared to, I just met the most fascinating man! We spoke for half an hour easily on simply just the science he had done while he had still been…'' The young man began to babble, he only noticed his presence when he cleared his throat. He blushed and gaped at him before whispering something to Hamair. His friend only laughed and nudged him away, and Steve could only beam when he noticed his companion was indeed Bruce Banner.

''You must be delighted that children love you so, where I come from I used to be somewhat like you, but as the years changed and I refused to fight the man thrust upon me I was then ridiculed and spat on. I am now considered nothing more then a glorified bogeyman'' He said sadly as Aziza cuddled against him. ''Thank you for your time Mr. Rogers, but the bitch is now storming towards us so I will be on my way''

Hamair started to walk away before Steve could even start to reply; he sniffed when Hermione barrelled past him and viciously grabbed his arm, jarring Aziza and she almost tumbled to the ground. The redhead, who had been hovering close by the entire time snarled and stormed through his own small crowd to assist his friend.

''Harry what the hell are you doing?'' Hermione hissed as the people who had been gathering around them blinked and stared at the young woman as if she were insane. ''You do not belong to such a Dark creature! Come home! Ginerva misses you, I miss you and England mourns for you!''

''If I even knew this Harry who you spoke of Miss, I still don't believe he would follow you. Why would he go back to being hunted, hated and spat on? He has friends now, a daughter he adores and possibly a future lover'' Hamair looked at him and he could feel a blush tinge his cheeks, but a happy smile bloomed over his face. ''Will he be receiving a public apology along with the people that followed him''

''Harry you have to understand! You claimed something that never would have been possible! You were never raped by Professor Dumbledore, he is too old to even…'' She gasped in pain as she was pushed away from the now delicate looking teen, even the crowd gasped in horror as the wild looking auburn haired man shoved her. The snarl on his face made everyone back away and those usually ocean blue eyes were flashing dark amber. Hermione whimpered in fear and tried to step away but found herself blocked by Steve as he was flanked by the beautiful women from the video.

''Can you not see the evidence of that man all over precious Aziza?'' The pale blond man asked. ''It's the only visible marker from the man'' He said as he stared at the crying little girl. One of the dark skinned men produced a small wolf plushie from out of nowhere and handed it to her. She clutched it and her father like a lifeline as she was soothed by everyone in the group.

''You told me that I was crazy, even when the man admitted it himself. You all branded me a whore when I became pregnant and then my child was called an assortment of names, which I shall not repeat, after I decided not to abort her. This was never yours, that filthy man, or the so-called worshippers choice. I will not condemn my precious falling star for the choices of her father! So leave me be, I told Thomas he could get free reign over England as long as he supported my Mastery. And he did, he didn't even hesitate Hermione, like your brilliant _leader_ did'' The word 'leader' was spat out as if the very thought of the man was beneath him. He looked down at his little girl and some women in the gathered crowd sighed as they saw the absolute love shining in his eyes.

''I think you must leave insect'' The redhead muttered as Hamair walked away. The women walked past Hermione sneering at her. ''You never should have come here, we thought if we all left that we would be left alone. Wishful thinking on our part perhaps, but you should really learn that we do not want you close to us Granger''

''Ron, please…'' She begged, and Steve could hear so much in that simple statement. He looked between the two and couldn't help but chuckle when he realised that there must have been something once between these two.

''That is no longer my name wench. I go by Cacidius Romulus Lupin now, please do yourself a favour and learn this once and for all. Now if you excuse me?'' He said as a lithe young man walked towards them. The man now named Cacidius pulled the missing man named Rian Callahan close around his waist and placed a loving kiss on pouting lips. Hermione gasped and then began to sob.

''Please tell everyone there that the people who went missing no longer exist. They died when their masteries were complete'' The other dark skinned teen said.

''Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott no longer wander the land of the living. They are dead Miss Granger'' That was obviously a dig at the fact that she was still unmarried. ''And if you would be so kind as to remember that we would appreciate it greatly'' The chocolate haired man stated.

''Give me names!'' Hermione shrieked. She stared at them with disgust and hate. The group of nine just continued to ignore her and leave the room one by one.

''I think Miss Granger'' Tony said with a sneer from where he stood next to a stunned Bruce. ''That what they just tried to say, was that you are too beneath them to even utter their names''

He only laughed as he walked away as well, Steve only sighed as he realised he had never even traded a number with the stunning man, but he wasn't too worried.

He knew they would meet again very soon.

Xxx

**So I do hope you all enjoy my first crossover! Let me know what you think! Enjoy the rest of the day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New York is facing their most troubling forces they have ever seen. Hamair Deimos Riddle is ready to destroy the world that had once stolen everything from him. He and his fellow Masters will show the world what they had made them. It was time to destroy. SLASH SR/HP.**

**Ugh, I know, I know! I've been away for ages, but at least I can blame it on this shitty little thing called real life. Since my last update in June I've been thrust in the most senior position at work, trained 4 new people, lost my aunt to cancer, my sister went through some trouble and the business I work for has been struggling. **

**So as you can see, life has been a bit difficult. But I have this chapter ready and I am feeling mad inspired lately, plus my sister will be gone for a month and I will have nothing else to do but to type for all you wonderful people over the quiet festive period! Yay!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of rape, murder and swearing. Also mentions of past and future Mpreg. **

**Everything but the plot and OC's belong to the amazing J.K Rowling! **

**xXx**

**Chapter 2**

**The Undisputed Facts**

_He sighed deeply as he stared at the Lords before him. He had known them for millennia and was shocked that all seven of them would be stepped down at the same time, all because they had found the ones who would replace them. _

_The eight stunning men and women before him were speaking amongst themselves when they all turned to face them. He felt a shiver of dread move down his spine. While he was powerful in his own right these Masters had been borne long before him and had specialized in their Magic's long before then as well. _

''_You have requested our assistance Laufeyson, and while we will grant it we will have you know that if anything happens to our charges we will ensure that you and your team will die'' The eldest of the group said as he waved his hand and a obsidian orb appeared on the middle of the table. _

''_Thank you Thanatos, I will do my best to ensure that they do not break your confidence'' Loki whispered as the orb glowed with life and images sprang to life from it. Loki watched in wonder as he stared at the children who had destroyed the subway station in New York. _

_They had all been fresh faced children once in their life, and he hardly recognized the hardened warriors. These chosen Titans and Masters that would one day probably surpass even him in Magic alone, but maybe that was just a wild exaggeration. _

''_As you can see our charges have been horribly abused in life'' Thanatos, the Master and God of Death, whispered as he shook his head. His long raven hair fell over his shoulders and his obsidian eyes were as cold as his Mastery. His pale skin was flushed with anger, his eyes only on his small charge that had come to him pleading to save him life. He had been to the Dark Lord of England then, begging him to end his life, not even knowing that he had been pregnant at the time. ''My charge alone had been raped and left for dead when he had declared himself neutral. It had been committed by a man he had once trusted deeply just so that he could be controlled more. The world he lived in had slandered him as a whore and liar when he had claimed his rapist as Albus Dumbledore. Many had believed that he had made up the claims so that they could stop believing in him, it didn't help that he was nearly one hundred and twenty years old'' Loki shivered in disgust. ''Never pity him God of Lies, for he truly hates those who do'' He said as he bowed his head and smirked in remembrance of those who dared stare at his charge with pity. ''He had become pregnant and when he had refused to abort his daughter he was slandered even further. He had turned to Tom at that time and had been accepted with open arms. He and Aziza Vega had been welcomed with open arms. And the Dark Lord had noticed his affinity to Death Magic, my great-many-grandson sent him in my direction and as you know the rest is history'' He said as the images of Haidar appeared before them, his daughter clutched tightly in his arms. Loki could understand the vehemence he showed on aborting his precious daughter. He had been told to do the same to his own four, but he had refused. Even if they had been declared as the destroyers of Asgard one day. _

''_Our charge had always had this anger inside of him'' Twin brother's said as they stared at the auburn haired male that appeared in the orb. Romulus and Remus were still as powerful and dangerous as the day they had found Rome, even if their myth was forgotten amongst Mortals and Muggles, it had never escaped the knowing minds of the Magical community. Their own golden-auburn hair seemed to flash like tainted blood in the dimly lit room, and their amber eyes were alight with fury. It seemed that all of those with werewolf blood had a hidden anger within them, just waiting for it to be released. ''It only grew when his five older brothers suddenly disappeared and his little sister that was now the golden girl of the family and that she was considered to become the Heir of the line''_

_Loki sneered as he watched the girl, she was beautiful yes, and seemed to be very intelligent. But she didn't use it other than to further her own goals._

''_He willingly followed his friend when he was shown to be the perfect prodigy for the Lupin name'' Loki blinked in shock, knowing that the one who carried the name 'Lupin' was in fact the direct descendent of the men before him. It was also not a very well-kept secret of the brother's love for one another, not with the way they were staring heatedly at one another. ''He was blood adopted and bitten within a year and he came to us a short while later, ready to start his life as a Titan. We accepted him when we disclosed to him that his brothers were indeed safe and that they had fled to the Dark as protection when they had discovered a plot to kill them all so that Miss Ginerva could become the next Heir to the Weasly line'' _

_Loki stared at the orb as it showed the teary reunion between the brothers and how the young Weasly had started to come into his own, but never released the dark anger that clung to his soul._

''_As you know my charge had been one of the one's who were considered as one of the Chosen One's. His parent's involvement in the war caused them to be a prime target and they had been tortured into insanity after the Dark Lord had been destroyed. They had believed it was because of their war efforts, and no one ever knew that it was in fact because they had stolen the Lestrange's son and had tortured him to death. They were unable to recover from the trauma and had been declared barren'' Loki gasped as he clutched his stomach, unable to even think about losing one of his babies because someone else had stolen one from him._

''_The poor babe'' One of the woman said as she pushed her hair out of her eyes, touching the Serpens arm to comfort him as he was also visibly affected by his charge's life._

''_He had been verbally abused by his grandmother since a young age and started to believe everything what she was saying'' He sighed visibly as the image of his grown protégé was shown to them. Loki could hardly recognize the young babe that had appeared in the orb at first. ''It took all of us to convince otherwise, and he followed after the first person who believed in him without even thinking about it. He was humiliated by his grandmother once more after this happened and he went out of his way to destroy what little world she had created around herself and the support she had granted on the man who had defiled his friend'' He took one last look at his charge before a vicious smirk took over his face. ''It didn't take him long to embrace the vicious poison that was flowing through his veins''_

_The other's laughed as they made the orb disappear, Loki was about to protest when all of them turned to look at him as one.  
''That is enough for today young one'' Adonia whispered with her melodic voice. Her kind violet eyed denied the bloodlust that flowed through her veins. ''We believe you must go rest now'' Her knowing eyes fell to his stomach and he laid his hand on it automatically. He hadn't known himself, but he and Thor had wasted no time in consummating their lost relationship, but he didn't think that it would be this quick._

''_If I were you I would hide that from the Allfather for as long as possible, they never did mention which of your children that would cause Ragnarok to come'' whispered as she touched his shoulder and he disappeared. _

_He only fell softly on his bed, pondering his future and hoping the others would listen to half of what he had learned. _

_xXx_

Steve fell heavily onto the couch while the others did the same. They had almost one of their own and had saved a little village, even though they had basically destroyed it. He couldn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D anymore, not with how they had handled this entire situation. Pietro was in one of Tony's room, sleeping off his partial death. Thor had tried to jump start his heart with a bit of an electrical shock to his heart, while it had been beyond risky it had helped. Thor had also disappeared shortly after their battle to seek Loki, hoping to be with his brother as he had nearly lost his life.

Tony was storming around the room, his rage barely contained as he looked at the pompous Hermione Granger sit down on his chair and then start sorting through the files that had appeared suddenly before her.

''If you are all quite down with the melodramatics, we can get to why I am even here'' She said as she slammed a thick file on top of the table and opened it. The first picture that they saw was of an old man with a white beard, half-moon spectacles perched on his nose, but it was his eyes that made Tony hiss. Those eyes were filled with sadistic glee and a manipulative edge. ''As you can see your current employer is a very well-known figure in the British Magic community, and he wants you to track down Harry so that he can imprison him for treason''

''And what of his daughter, Miss Aziza?'' Steve asked as he stood up again and glared at the girl. ''I'm guessing from your facial expression that you are going to kill her, we have a name for people like you Miss Granger''

''I think we agree for once Steve, child killers are regarded as the lowest of low in America, I'm not sure if it's the same in Magical Britain, but so far you have given me no proof as to why I should help you'' Tony thundered as he steadied Bruce who was sitting just in front of him. The smaller man had been shaking violently for the past minute and the more they spoke the more agitated he became. ''I believe you can wait Miss Granger, as me and my colleagues have had a very rough day and we would like nothing more than to sleep it off'' He said as he helped Bruce up and started steering him towards one of the rooms that he had made sure were always ready for the team.

''We aren't finished yet!'' Hermione hissed as she also shot up and glared at all of them. ''Your government made a contract stating that you would assist us in apprehending Harry James Potter either dead or alive!''

''We never signed that contract Miss Granger'' Bruce roared at her, the others stepped back and Natasha moved closer, in case he needed to be calmed down. ''We never stated that we would assist you, and as far as we are concerned you have not given us any proof as to why we should support you and your governments cleaning up campaign. For that's what it is! Your Headmaster raped a student, impregnated him and then had the nerve to tell him that he was a slut for keeping the child. He has probably had more supporters then, but Haidar has ripped that away from them, they believe the child over you'' The others stood around him, shocked that he had not turned into the Hulk yet, that he hadn't lost the little composure he had. ''You are losing supporters, and when he dies you can say that we were the one that killed him, that we were an unstable country who murders Heroes and children. Well try again Miss Granger'' He hissed as he stared at her. ''We will no longer assist you, and even if S.H.I.E.L.D forces us we will never lift a finger to assist you'' With that he walked away. Hermione was gaping openly at him and at the others, shocked that they would just reject whatever they had to say.

''You will regret the day you crossed the Light side of the war'' Hermione hissed as she sent out an alert to both the British and American Magical Community. ''You will be seen as traitors to your country!''

''If you haven't noticed Miss Granger'' Natasha stated as the rest started to leave and Tony was playing around with a device on the wall. ''We all have a bit of Darkness inside of us, while you are disgusted by yours and choose to reject it, some of us choose to embrace it. And if you haven't noticed yet, we all chose to embrace our Darkness long ago. We wouldn't be the Avengers without it''

With that Hermione was forcibly rejected from the Avengers home, how it had happened she had no idea. But as she was surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D agents and British Aurors she couldn't help but smile. It seemed they had a challenge on their hands.

And she so loved challenges.

xXx

''_We see you are back Layfeyson'' Thanatos said with a smirk as he made the chair for the Liesmith more comfortable with just a wave of his hand. The raven haired man smiled and sat back gratefully, placing a hand on his stomach. ''Did you get to tell your loved one of your little miracle?'' He asked as he placed the orb in the middle of the table again. The first image Loki saw was of a beautiful blonde woman. _

''_As you can see my charge has always been a beautiful woman, it is why I chose her'' Adonia said as she brushed her thick raven hair over her shoulder. ''She had been childhood friends with Dragos' charge for as long as they had known, and she followed him more then she had followed Hamair'' The woman smiled at her other female companion as they thought of the bond their two charges shared. ''She followed after the others when her sister and family had been murdered in cold blood due to their continued support for the Dark One. She had been promised retribution and vengeance if she had joined us, as you know my kind is most well-known for'' Her cruel smile had more teeth showing then what should had been considered healthy, but Loki knew that Fae weren't as sweet and innocent as they were portrayed to be. Morgana Le Fey had been a Fae herself, after all they were her namesake. _

''_Cassandra had always been a bit of an oddball, and she had followed Haidar as he had seen her for who she truly was and had cherished that in her. They had quickly formed a brother and sister bond, one that has never been broken. She had joined him when her Father had been murdered for supporting Haidar publically, as is the norm for these people'' Nahia whispered as she adjusted the small tiara on her head. Her blonde hair glowed almost golden in the light of the room and she couldn't help but sigh as the picture of what she considered to be her daughter in all but blood. ''She has clung to Haidar the past few years, and he has allowed it, but very soon she will start something that will leave both our charges happy'' She said with a smile as she turned to Adonia. The woman smiling in return and their hands met and entwined with one another._

''_This is truly sickening'' Someone sneered in the corner, the other turned to growl at him and he hissed. ''Is there a reason why I am listening to your love stories and not explaining about my own charge?'' Dragos growled as he made the flames dance across his palm. ''Because if that's the case then I can just leave…''_

''_Do be quiet Dragos, we understand that your beloved is pregnant, but he can handle it, it is after all your fifteenth child'' Vladimir said with a wave of his hand. ''You are but one of eight, and please remember that you are the youngest of us too'' Those amethyst eyes flashed at the young and cocky dragon. He had been the last to come into his mantle, and had done so by killing his previous mentor. The father of the man he was bonded to. ''As you know our children were always chosen. We scan for who we believe will have the greatest potential and build from there. Charon had always been chosen, even before his birth. His mother was as talented as our Master spies and she protected him with a ferocity we find only in our Alphas. She had trained him well and on his thirteenth birthday we had approached him to train under myself, an honour I had only granted my children before. He soared through our ranks'' He smiled as the darker teen appeared on the orb and smiled a blinding smile as three children appeared before him. ''He found three children for us before he left us to travel with Ryu. I am just glad to say that he doesn't have such a tragic past as the rest of our charges''_

_It was a small price to pray, Loki thought as he stared at the beautiful man in the orb, he had not suffered like the rest of the children, but he had made sure to protect them and take on their burdens as if it were his own. _

''_My Ryu has always been a stuck up little sod'' Dragos began, he roared when the others chimed in with a 'like his master'. Loki could only snicker and look innocent when furious golden eyes zeroed down on him. ''He left with Haidar after his mother had been murdered. She had been carrying the Dark One's heir as he had felt that he was ready for his own child and she had been the perfect candidate'' He only rolled his eyes as the others asked him to elaborate. ''He doesn't have to know every last details of Ryu's life!'' He thundered. ''Why must I go into the brutal detail when Nahia refused to do the same over Cassandra's father? It is still very fresh in their minds, and I refuse to let him stare at Ryu in pity because he lost both a sibling and a mother'' Loki could understand the Drakken's anger. To know that he had lost someone so close to them, even after all these years, could make any man pity. ''He has recovered somewhat, but that is only because he had started to embrace the others as well as try to accept the new world he now lives in'' The Drakken looked away when the orb showed the stunning teen, and though the blond was smiling there was still a sadness in those stormy grey eyes. _

''_It seems that I am the only one that still needs to talk, yes?'' The beautiful being said. Loki blushed as he remembered that this being had been considered the most sought after in all the realms. Even Thor had admitted that he had dreamt of laying with an elf. ''Our kind had been selected since birth as well, but we start training when they are thirteen. Ailill didn't stand out in the beginning but then he had started seeing a girl by the name of Hannah Abbot, and unfortunately for him he did not heed his friends warnings. He had fallen in love with the girl and had allowed her close, she of course had deceived him the first chance she got and had then decided to cut his hair for an extra measure…'' Loki gasped in horror as he remembered what the implication meant for a warrior elf. ''We did decide to re-grow his hair Laufeyson, but it had damaged him and he was unable to love since that day. He followed his friends out of loyalty and swore he would protect them from the dangers that followed them'' He smiled sadly as he stared at his charge, he had of course cut his hair after the regrowth and would grow it again himself. It was already down to his lower back again and he couldn't be more proud at his charge. _

''_These are our children Loki, we have sworn to protect them and had have vowed to find them happiness. We are not above smiting this world for what they have done to eight teenagers'' Thanatos said as a sickly green light started to dance over his fingers and then over his palm and up his arms. ''If these so called special humans so much as…''_

''_I will speak to Thor, but I assure you I will try my best to convince them to leave them alone…''_

''_Do so Loki, otherwise all the realms will face our wrath'' Dragos said as he stood up and made the orb vanish with a wave of his hands. The brothers stood up after him and gave him one last look before they disappeared. _

''_Make sure our girls are treated like the treasures we believe they are'' Nahia and Adonia said together as they also disappeared from where they were sitting. _

''_It's not the magical world you should be afraid of'' Vladimir said as he and Ajax stood as well. ''It is them when they realize that the magical world is this close to destroying their little happiness'' He said as they waved and left as well. _

''_We are just laying down the facts Liesmith, we care for a select few and your group has sparked an interest with us. Don't make us kill some of the most interesting people we have found in a while'' Thanatos said as he stood up himself and waved his hand. _

_Loki gasped as he fell back onto his bed, he sighed deeply and rested a hand on his stomach. _

''_I think it's time to see who we are up against, isn't it baby?'' He asked as rubbed his stomach, ignoring the rustling in the other room. ''Let's meet the Titans''_

_xXx_

He smiled as he ran his fingers over the frames of the group. There were many of them, and he couldn't contain the smile of the little girl with large snow white eyes and curly raven hair. He picked it up and ran his finger over the cherub cheek.

''May I help you Loki, God of Lies?'' Cassandra asked as she sat down on one of the cream chairs in the large spacious sunroom and stared at him. ''You might want to sit down, my family will be here shortly and you need to relax for your baby'' She said as she waved her hands and snacks and a teapot appeared on the small coffee table. The group started to appear one by one and they all stared at him oddly as he sat and spoke with Cassandra as he was sipping at his cup of tea and eating biscuits that she was piling on his plate.

''Is there a reason you are here Liesmith?'' Cacidius grunted as he tucked Rian deeper into his side and then smiled at Aziza as she skipped into the room.

''I have come here to seek out a peace treaty for my beloved and his comrades…'' He ignored the dark look that Haidar sent him, for the hope shining in his emerald eyes was all he needed to proceed.

''We are listening…''

xXx

**And that is the second chapter of Clash of the Titans! I do hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm not too sure how fond I am of this chapter as I struggled with some parts of it. **

**You get a little bit of background on our small group. There is obviously more to it than this, but this is just a quick summary so that the other heroes can understand them. But it should be enough for now! **

**And thank you so much for your support over the course of the last few months! Every single favourite, follow and review has just made my day! May you all have an amazing day!**

**Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New York is facing their most troubling forces they have ever seen. Haidar Deimos Riddle is ready to destroy the world that had once stolen everything from him. He and his fellow Masters will show the world what they had made them. It was time to destroy. SLASH SR/HP.**

**Hello all and welcome to Chapter 3 of this story! Now I must warn some of you there will be some vague spoilers for the AMAZING Captain America: Civil War, so read with caution. I was intending on including it into the story but it was just so damn good that I couldn't help it. It just happened! I really believe Marvel hit it on the head with the latest Spider-Man and the new man to be added to the cast: Black Panther. I am truly in love with, I want a piece of that amazing chocolate. **

**So please enjoy this chapter, I actually enjoyed writing this. There will of course be more action in the next chapter, and what the group had been doing in that extended time period, but I had to add Civil War to it. Of course it will be slightly different as a certain kiss didn't happen. I have also added another couple to this mix: Spideypool! As I also thought Ryan Reynolds definitely made that character and it was another amazing film for this year. **

**Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of Mpreg, death, and rape. Also of male sexy times. Plus, Dumbledore and Hermione bashing. **

**Everything but the OC's and Plot belong to the amazing J.K Rowling and Marvel Studios.**

xXx

**Chapter 3**

**Hide and Seek**

_He was playing with his little girl. She had seen a teapot set in one of the shops they had walked past and he couldn't say no to her, he could never say no to her. He watched as she poured tea into a little cup and handed it to him with a blinding smile. He could almost ignore the chaos that was outside, and the way his friends and brothers in arms were packing up all their most precious belongings. _

_Cassandra had come into the room the morning, when everyone had been eating breakfast and speaking of who they would target next, her eyes were glassy and she had spoken of a great conflict that was to come. They had looked at her as she sat down and looked at Haidar. He had nodded and distracted Aziza Vega for the rest of the day as they had gotten their affairs in order. It happened just after midday, a man by the name of General Ross had called them and had asked them to surrender as they had to be apprehended for war crimes. _

_Haidar had politely refused and had stated that they were against being recorded as well, they had escaped Albus Dumbledore and his branding. Now he had found a way to bring it to the Muggle world with Superhero people. Their powers were not of this world, and their Masters had warned them against sharing the small little fact. The man had then ordered them to come outside their Manor, it was then that he had dropped all politeness and had told the man to go to hell. He had slammed the phone in his ear and had waited for the attack to come through. _

_They had seen what had happened to the men they had met the night of the Gala, they were on two opposing sides now and were fighting a Civil War. Everything had gone quiet for now, something they hadn't minded, as it meant the people they had come to care for were now lying low. Hiding from the chaos the world had come to._

''_Haidar, it is time'' Cassandra said as she came into the room and waved her hand. The teapot set packed itself and she picked up her goddaughter. Haidar sighed as he stood up and dusted down his black jeans. He kissed his daughter's forehead and touched the back of her neck, causing her to fall asleep, Cassandra tucked her more securely into her side before she disappeared in a light blue swirl. Haidar had chosen to stay behind, he would be taken to prison and rescue the others that had been captured. He would speak some sense into the people who thought themselves Hero's. He went to go sit in the lounge and sighed as he crossed his legs and closed his eyes, his little girl would be safe. Both Cacidius and Cassandra would be with her and he trusted his other comrades as well, they would keep her safe from harm and sooth her fears. She was the only thing that kept him sane, that and the soft baby blue eyes of the man who had stolen his heart._

_He hadn't been sitting for a long time when the front doors were opened with a brute force and a large score of military men entered the room, each of them pointing their useless weapons at him. He rolled his eyes, he was to become the Titan Death he couldn't die and these people were pointing useless metal machines at him. An older gentleman, someone he could only assume was General Ross walked into his lounge and smirked when he noticed that he had chosen not to fight. Anthony Stark came running after him, a lot worse for wear and he looked very tired. _

''_I see you found my location General, did you have any help from an interfering woman named Hermione Granger?'' He asked as he sat back in the chair and stared at the older man. His eyes flashed an eerie emerald green and he laughed when he saw the man's dark heart. ''It is strange to me that you decided to reign these Superhero's in, when your only intent is to kill them and harvest their powers for the Super Soldiers you are creating'' Tony looked at the man, he didn't even seem surprised. Just angry that the man had used him and his resources. ''I will go in peace General, as long as it is Mr. Stark who takes me'' Haidar said as he stood up and walked towards the intelligent man, when the first round was shot towards him he snarled and waved his hand, all the weapons disappeared and the round floated before him. _

''_Unfortunately I cannot allow that Mr. Potter'' He ignored the hiss as Hermione appeared behind him and she shot a spell at him. Tony stepped in front of him and allowed the spell to hit him, it was only an incarceration spell. Haidar slashed his hand through the air and smirked when she collided with the wall behind her, the dull thud it caused made him chuckle. ''Take him!'' The General snarled as he watched Haidar grab the Stark and slowly disappear. As his men ran towards the dangerous criminal they watched in horror as they touched him and their fingers just slipped through him. _

_He vanished before them, Tony Stark gone as well, and General Ross roared in fury. He had nearly had one of the strongest mutants ever in his hands, and it had all been dashed. He had no idea where the men were, but he had an inkling, all he needed was the UN to see the same._

_Then he would have them, he would have them all. _

xXx

''_That was dangerous Haidar!'' Tony hissed as they walked through the streets, it was a dangerous part of town and he was wondering where he was going. ''They could have taken you! Ross has been on a warpath ever since Steve broke out the others from Fortress 42!'' He growled as the younger man didn't even pay attention to him. He only sighed as he noticed they walked into a bar. He ordered a glass of whiskey and sat at a table as he watched Haidar storm towards a bartender and demand something from him. The smaller man then walked back to Tony and huffed._

''_We were hoping I would get captured so that I could release the others, but thank you for telling me that they are safe'' Haidar said as he played with a scratch on the table. ''We were all scared when we heard of these Sokovia Accords, it was something that the Headmaster had tried to pass when the Light had started getting more powerful. He had wanted the Dark Families to register their children and family magic's to the Wizenmagot. He had hoped that he could steal the children and then control their parents to do what he wanted'' Tony sneered at the very idea of children being used to control their parents. ''It had backfired as the Light wasn't so sure that the man wouldn't try it with them as well'' He ran his hand through his hair and smiled when a drink was placed in front of him. He muttered a thank you and smiled at Tony when he noticed that it was just a simple Dr. Pepper in the glass. _

''_No drink for you?'' He asked when he noticed the bartender was talking with a man now. The man was waving his hands and talking loud enough for everyone to know that he was upset. He wore a hoodie so his face was obscured from Tony's eyes, but he had a feeling that he would be walking over their table within the next few minutes. _

''_I haven't had a drink since…. Aziza'' He whispered as he took a sip of the drink and turned around when he heard someone get punched, he rolled his eyes and turned back to Tony. ''The Headmaster had spiked the Fire Whiskey I had been drinking…. I would rather stay away from alcohol all together, and it changes the taste of breast milk'' Tony choked on his drink and stared at the smaller man in shock as he laughed._

_Haidar looked beautiful when his emerald eyes were lit up with joy and his face was relaxed and calm. He could see why Steve had rejected Miss Sharon Carter to be with this man, he was worth every minute. Tony stood up when the man from the bar walked over and grabbed Haidar around the neck, the genius sputtered when the man laid a slobbery and overdramatic kiss on the smaller man's cheek._

''_Little man what are you doing here? Are you up for that proposition I made last time?'' He asked as he licked his lips and gave him a filthy leer. Tony sat scandalized as Haidar elbowed him in the groin and then slammed him in the nose. He pushed the man onto the floor and took a sip of his drink. _

''_Tony Stark, please meet Wade Wilson. He will be helping us to get to my comrades'' Haidar said as he looked down at the man on the ground, he was moaning about how he would never be able to have sex again. ''Now I believe there's someone else you need to get, isn't that right?'' Haidar asked as he took another sip of his drink and his eyes began to glow an eerie green again. _

_Tony could only nod and make a phone call, staring at the beautiful yet dangerous man across from him. He hoped Haidar was on their side, he was a dangerous enemy. One that could destroy them within a blink of an eye, and he wouldn't even care. Everything he did, he did for Aziza Vega._

_And that was all that mattered to him._

xXx

T'Challa was talking softly with Rogers when he heard a knock on his door. He had been surprised three days ago when a small group of eight people and a child appeared at his door. It had been led by a beautiful man with fine features he was too used to in his community, Elves were rare and gorgeous creatures and he had been excited that one had appeared at his doorstep. He had allowed them in and had listened to their tale, it had helped that Steve had vouched for them.

He walked to the door once more and opened it, this time there were four people standing before him. He was shocked when he saw it was the man of Iron and wondered how he had found his home. He had made sure that Tony didn't know where he was, as he had tried to kill the Captain not too long ago.

''Daddy!'' He heard the little girl scream from the middle of the room, he grunted as he was shoved to the side and the smaller man dropped to his knees to pulled the little girl into his arms. He watched as Tony stared past his shoulder to where Steve was sitting with Sam, Natasha had arrived after they had put Bucky back under in status. She had been getting to know the two beautiful women who had arrived with the group.

He also recognized the small stature as the boy who had professed then to be Spider-Man. He was battling to get the other man off of him, a man he had never seen and was too hesitant to let him in the house.

''My name is Haidar Deimos Riddle and I thank you for taking care of my daughter and friends'' He said softly as he turned to T'Challa and held his hand out for the man to shake. The man accepted it and nodded, he was still scared of these powerful men in his home, but if the others said they were to be trusted he would wait for them to prove it. They were after all, all comrades and the world needed more of them.

After he had asked for someone to bring them some drinks and snacks he sat down with the rest of the group and blinked when he saw that Steve had the little Miss on his lap and that the smaller man was resting fully into his side. Tony was also seated very close to another of the men. While the Spider-Man was still fighting off the advances of the other man.

''Wade, desist!'' Haidar snapped when he heard that Peter had slapped his hand away again. ''If you do not stop now, I will call on my Master'' He growled as he stared at the senile man. He had known bringing him along might have been a mistake, as he tried to sleep with anything with a pulse, but his skills were legendary and his Master would often moan about him coming to him after his death the first time and driving Thanatos insane. He had sent the man back almost instantly and had given him nearly immortal powers so that he could never come back. The man actually whimpered as he looked at Peter and then at Haidar.

''Thank you'' Peter said softly as he scooted a bit away from the older man, but the blush on his face made Wade smirk and rest his arm at the back of the lounge and played with the ends of the teen's hair, he even enjoyed the full bodied shudder he received from his actions. Haidar couldn't stop him this time, as he was behaving and Peter seemed to be enjoying the attention as well.

''What happened?'' Steve asked as he caressed Haidar's cheek and sighed when he saw the obvious bruises underneath his eyes from the lack of sleep. His friends had explained his plan, and while it was very noble he couldn't help but wonder how such a small man could have taken the fortress down and saved everyone, but he didn't underestimate the man. He could do amazing things with his powers, and if he used them to save his friends he didn't care what anyone said.

''A General Ross came to our door, demanding that we sign the Sokovian Records, but he was not alone'' Harry sighed as his friends all gather around him. ''Hermione was with him and I believe General Ross is working with Dumbledore, he had waited for me to let my guard down. He had waited until I had surrendered before revealing that she had been there the whole time, she had tried to bind me in a binding spell and they would then take me to a secure facility'' He said as he rested his head on Steve's shoulder and snuggled close to him. ''I had knocked her out and grabbed Tony, he had jumped in front of the spell for me'' Steve looked at Tony and smiled kindly at the man, he knew there were many problems between the two, but he was beyond glad that he had protected the man he had come to care for. ''We went to retrieve Wade as he was the one who could get us through this terrain, you might have to go apologize to some of your locals Your Highness. He insulted a few'' He glared at the man who had taken to whispering filthy things in Peter's ear, the teen blushing furiously and gaping openly at the man, but no one could ignore the way his eyes glazed over and that he wasn't trying to hide the obvious arousal he was feeling. Haidar shook his head, hoping the teen realized what he was getting into and that Wade didn't take advantage of the teen.

''We will go out tomorrow, I haven't been out in a while'' T'Challa said as he stood up once more and looked towards the Elf. Ailil smiled and stood up as well, disappearing with the man outside. Natasha also stood up and inclined her head towards Cassandra and Demeter. The two women stood and followed after her as well, smiling at Haidar as he lifted his feet onto the couch and played with Aziza's hair.

''I will see myself out'' Tony said as he looked to Peter, the teen was hanging onto every word that Wade was saying now. ''Would you two care to join me?'' He asked as he stretched, glaring when Steve opened his mouth.

''I would like you to stay'' Haidar said as he looked at his friend. Leviathan was staring at Tony, hoping he wouldn't leave. ''You do not have to be in the same room as the rest, but I would like you to stay'' He said as he also stood up and took his daughter into his arms, Steve stood right behind him and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist. Smiling when he was accepted. Tony just huffed and stormed outside, Leviathan shot up and followed after the man.

''I will go seek out that tantalizing smell'' Charon said as he tapped Ryu on the shoulder and tilted his head towards the stairs. The paler man nodded and the two stood up to leave. Steve moved Haidar towards the stairs as well, moving him towards the stairs so that he could get some much needed rest. They dropped Aziza Vega in her room and Steve took Haidar's hand in his and lead him to his room.

''My Captain, are you trying to seduce me?'' Haidar asked as he was pushed gently against the door behind him. He laughed when Steve just smiled and kissed him passionately, they ignored the crash and moans from upstairs and the possible danger they would face in the coming months.

All that mattered was being in each other's arms and that for the first time in so long, both of them felt completely whole, and no one could destroy it.

xXx

_Loki was singing quietly to his newborn baby girl when he heard a commotion in the distance. He tried to control his tears as Heimdall stood guard before the door. Odin was furious that his biological son had started to sleep with his adoptive brother once more, he had forbid it all those years ago and was furious that the two couldn't keep their hands off each other. Even more so when he had felt the magic shift around Loki and to witness how he had gone into labor. Loki had immediately disappeared and given birth elsewhere, but the Allfather had not given up._

_He was on a warpath to vanquish his adoptive son and grandson. Obviously he knew something of the Ragnarok prophecy that he wasn't sharing, something to do with their child. He stared down at the babe and wished for Thor to join his side so that they could disappear together, his song died down where he heard loud explosions moving closer towards them. Little Taranis was still sleeping peacefully, he had his Daddy's ocean blue eyes and Mother's raven locks, the perfect blend of them. _

''_It's time Liesmith'' Heimdall said as he opened up the portal. He would face treason charges for what he was doing, but he did not approve of the slaughter of innocent children. And as he stared at the beautiful babe in the God of Mischief and Lies arms he knew the babe was innocent, he was too small to cause any harm. He readied to portal and opened it when someone stormed through his doors. Loki gasped in happiness when Thor joined his side and covered their child with his red cape, he pulled his smaller lover into arms and kissed him passionately._

''_We must go beloved, as Father will be here…'' He started as he pulled away, but sighed when someone shouted._

''_How DARE YOU!'' The Allfather roared as he looked at his two sons, their baby hidden from his all-seeing eyes. ''I have warned both of you countless times! Since the first time we caught you, you were forbidden to come near one another again!'' Odin said as he advanced towards them. Ignoring the Keeper of their Gates, he would be punished severely later._

''_Why is it you don't want us together Father? We love one another and have for a long time, you caused Loki's fall, you and I! We made sure that he suffered when you kept me from him! He was tortured, he had fallen into insanity and when I had saved him we _knew _we couldn't stay away from one another. Our child is born out of love, he could not be the one from Ragnarok'' Thor thundered in return as he watched his Father's every move. He couldn't trust the man who had helped raise him, not when he had proven that he would murder their young babe. _

''_You do not know the full prophecy insolent child!'' Odin said as he circled more towards Loki's side. Knowing his magic was weak from giving birth not too long ago, but he snarled when Thor caught his movements and secured Loki more into his side. ''It was stated that the child who would destroy this world would be born from two gods. One who had defied our side three times, which Loki has done. He will have the power we do not have'' The Allfather pleaded as he stared at his only son, he sneered at Loki as he started to turn blue due to stress. The shapes and grooves on his face made him look even more beautiful and he could only imagine what his grandson looked like. _

''_That doesn't mean that this is our child! It could be anyone Father, from our world from theirs. My beloved and I will be leaving now. If you follow us I will not hesitate to slaughter you like you will my child, stay away'' Thor said as he waved for Heimdall to open the portal. The rainbow colors cascaded over the golden room and both of them watched as they disappeared._

_Heimdall stared at the Allfather and dared him to follow the group, dared him to go kill the baby, but he didn't. He instead turned around and stormed towards his golden castle once more. Heimdall could only smirk and congratulate the small family, they had done something that hadn't happened before in history. _

_They had subdued the all-powerful Allfather, and that was worth mentioning. _

_xXx_

They appeared at a small cottage in the middle of the forest and looked confused as the door opened and the green man in his calm form came from inside. He stared at them and then sighed, opening the door more and allowing them to come inside if they wished.

Thor took their son and rested the small babe in his large arms, smiling when he gave a small sneeze and turned blue. He had the same grooves and shapes as his Mother and he traces them with his large thumbs, Loki smiled at him and followed after his beloved. He knew they weren't in the clear yet, their child was still very much in danger and so were they.

But for now it just felt like the calm before the storm, and they could live with that.

xXx

''_It seems we've lost for now, but that is alright. Soon this war will be ours'' The Headmaster said as he watched Harry kiss another man. ''Soon you will be mine again''_

xXx

**And that is that for chapter 3 of this story, thank you for all the support you guys have given. For all the fav's, follows and reviews. Enjoy the rest of your day guys!**


End file.
